Delirious encounter
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Continuation of "the pain of a vampire". When Fatch manages to catch a terrible illness, he's forced to stay in bed. But when he begins to see things in his fever, will he be able to recognize what's real and what's not? Bad summary, Oc warning, funny loopy vampire, enjoy.
1. Stricken

**I thought of this after completing my story "The pain of a vampire" thinking it was hilarious. And then I thought "why not post it?!". And thus, here it is. Enjoy. **

**P.S. I would highly recommend reading "The pain of a vampire" before reading this one. **

* * *

Things had been increasingly more calm since the drama the prince had unintentionally brought upon the school. Jack had got a job as a scare instructor for school thanks to Kibosh. It made sense, considering he'd scared everyone before. And it was safe to have him around sense he'd mellowed out. Now that he had Vivianna back, his inner demon was gone. For now. It was kinda cool how things had ended up. The school had managed to keep another creature alive. And vise-versa.

But now, they were all in miss Heady's class, struggling to stay awake. Though, they were all hiding it really well. Well... all except one.

The teacher turned to the creature and cleared her throat, getting the boy to snap up almost instantaneously.

" Fatch, pay attention. "

She said sternly, but still rather sweetly. Again, this was a vampire of royal blood. Once he turned eighteen, he'd take control of the underworld.

Fatch nodded, his eyes returning to their sleepy state.

" Yes ma'am... "

All eyes were on him when they heard him talk. His voice was scratchy and hoarse... Heady narrowed her eyes and levitated over to him, quickly regaining his attention.

" Fatch, are you alright? "

The prince seemed to panic briefly before clearing his throat.

" Yes ma'am. "

It sounded better, but still a little off.

" ... Why don't you go get a drink and come right back? "

Fatch said nothing but pushed his chair back and silently headed out.

* * *

That was just this morning. The two groups were all at lunch now, chatting heartily about either scaring fleshies or about the class they'd just had. It was amazing how one friend could connect the two groups. Especially considering they used to hate each other.

Lexi giggled nervously at Ra's joke and turned to Fatch, to find a few things... off. The prince was stirring his food, his fisted left hand against his cheek, staring mindlessly at the plate in front of him.

" Uh, Fatch? "

She asked gently.

" Are you ok? "

Fatch finally looked up, glaring softly.

" I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that-? "

The other cut himself off, clenching his mouth shut. They waited for him to continue, but he never did. Lexi slowly rose from her seat and knelt down beside him.

" Well, for one, you're eating cafeteria food. "

Fatch snorted at the statement.

" Well, maybe I didn't feel like making a lunch today. "

Lexi rolled her eyes a bit at his snappy tone.

" And two, you're not even eating it. "

Fatch sighed in slight irritation.

" Sorry, if I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. "

Lexi frowned. After all that had happened, Fatch still wasn't talking to people. Even if this was much less sever. Why wouldn't he just tell her what was wrong? It's not like she was going to use it against him or anything. Suddenly Fatch stood up with a huff, walking away from the table. The students slowly turned towards each other, Mantha being the first one to speak.

" What's wrong with him now? "

" I'm not sure... "

Casper said quietly before turning to Thatch.

" Has he said anything to you? "

Instantly all eyes were on the vampire, who shook his head.

" Nope. Nothing. "

Dummygirl gave an exaggerated sigh.

" Why doesn't Fatch ever just TELL us when something's wrong? "

" Because it's Fatch, Dummygirl. "

All eyes fell on Lexi now as she retook her seat next to Casper.

" He doesn't like looking weak. He'll never tell us if he had a choice. We'll just have to wait until someone else reviles what's wrong with him. "

* * *

" Ok class. "

Jack began almost uncertainly. This was his first time teaching, and he was afraid the students were still afraid of him. Perfectly understandable, but not a good thing for a teacher to have.

" Now, I do teach scare moves. But today, we are going to run one lap around the school. We will do this every other day. "

The students groaned, to which Jack had expected.

" I know I know. But one needs to be fast. "

" To catch fleshies? "

The demon turned to Thatch, relieved the vampire was even TALKING to him.

" ... One, they're called humans. You will call them that in my class, got it? "

Thatch noticeably gulped and nodded.

" Two, no. Being fit in order to run away from humans if they rebel is the key here. Through out history, the humans have killed several important creatures due to fear. Fatch's family is the perfect example of that. Now everyone, get running! "

Just like that the class took off running. Well... all except one. Jack tilted his head a bit and walked beside the prince. Fatch was never one to shy away from exercise...

" Fatch, what's wrong? "

Once the boy looked up Jack IMMEDIATELY knew what was wrong. The child's cheeks held a slight shade of green, as if the idea of running nauseated him. It was all to apparent he was sick. Jack frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Fatch, why don't you go to the dorm and rest? I'll tell the headmasters you're taking a few days off. "

Fatch gained a slightly worried expression upon the mention of the idea.

" B-but I- "

" No buts little mister. You need to get better. I can tell how bad this fever is, and trust me, it's bad. I'll be up later to check on you. "

" How will you convince the headmasters? "

The only reason Fatch wasn't arguing with the idea was because he was feeling so horrible, all he WANTED was to rest and sleep this off. Jack grinned widely at the thought.

* * *

The shadow demon slammed his hands onto the headmasters desk, causing the twin headed creature to jump.

" Listen up! "

Jack snapped, his eyes flashing a menacing red.

" Fatch is taking a few days off. Any objections? "

The headmasters remained silent, unsure of what to do. Arguing with the first shadow demon seemed like a suicide mission. A demon like this could easily rip one of their heads off. Slowly, they nodded. Jack blinked his eyes back to normal, smiling sweetly, as if nothing had happened.

" Thanks! "

The demon slowly left,grinning widely as he reached the spiraled staircase.

" Ahhh... the art of being scary. "

He sighed happily. Finally he let his body fade into a floor shadow, hurrying off to the boys dorm.

* * *

**So, odds are this is going to be a short story. I hope you enjoy it though! :)**


	2. Hallucinated angels are scary

**I realized my motivation is terrible. I don't know why but it is. So if I ever take to long to update (to whoever is reading this) feel free to pm me and tell me to hurry the heck up. I promise I won't take a year or month to update though! Anyway... enjoy! ;)**

* * *

" So Fatch is sick? "

Jack rolled his eyes as Ra asked the same question for the tenth time in a row. The two groups were in the dorm now, forming a small half circle around the demon and vampire. Jack slowly removed his hand from the child's forehead, frowning at the extremely unnatural warm feel. It was bad, to say the least. Since Fatch's skin was colder than ice, a fiery fevery forehead was not good. Dangerous even. If it weren't for his enchanted bat badge he might be suffering a heat stroke right now. Jack was kind of wishing Fatch hadn't tried to hide this. The vampire in question sighed, finally laying down.

" Yeah... "

The demon muttered mostly to himself.

" You definitely need to get some rest kid. This is a high fever. "

The prince snorted, rolling onto his side. A lecture was the last thing he wanted, seeing as his head was pounding. Lexi frowned, sitting down beside him.

" Would you like anything Fatch? "

Fatch shook his head weakly, wincing as he did so. Jack frowned before turning to the group of creatures.

" Come on kids. Lets let him rest. "

* * *

Once alone, Fatch sighed. He felt awful... his stomach ached and he could barely move. Although, he did feel considerably better now that he was laying down. A few hours had gone by, and he was sure it was dinner time by now. Fatch blinked a few times, unable to fall asleep. Slowly he rolled over and began to dig through his bag until he'd managed to find what he was looking for. His beloved Flippy doll. It was strange, but Flippy always seemed to make him feel better. The creature cuddled the bear close to his chest and was about to go to sleep, when he could have sworn he heard something. Cracking an eyes open, he immediately sat up at what he saw. A pale male with black hair with random dark blue streaks in it, a brown trench coat, dark blue jeans, black shoes and a white shirt. The really scary thing? He also had huge, glowing yellow angel wings. Fatch screamed, pressing against the wall. He was terrified. Angels were extremely scary to creatures and demons. They made people like Jack and Kibosh look like wimps! The angel finally opened his eyes, reviling he only had red puppet pupils. He sneered, zipping over to the prince at lightning speed before grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. Fatch hissed, trying to claw his way away from the feathered beast.

" We're coming for you Fatch. "

Fatch couldn't help but whine, his efforts in struggling quickly dying down.

" Fatch. "

... Was the thing f-ing mocking him? He was terrified enough without the echo effect!

" Fatch! "

Suddenly everything returned to normal, the angel being replaced with Jack, who had his hands gripping his shoulders firmly. Fatch sat up, realizing he wasn't pinned to the wall. Actually, he was on the floor. It wasn't until he looked back at Jack that he realized how bad his stomach ached. He groaned, covering his mouth. The demon flinched and pulled over the garbage can. Fatch quickly grabbed it before promptly throwing up. Jack winced a bit at the sound before gently rubbing the child's back. _' Poor kid... ' _He thought sadly. _' Looks like he was so scared he made himself sick... '_

* * *

It took a couple minutes for Fatch to calm down, and Jack carefully helped him back in bed. Though, the vampire was still shaking as if he'd seen an angel. So, naturally, Jack was ok with the child clinging to him. Now, on normal circumstances, Jack was probably the LAST person Fatch would cling to. But in his current state, it was more than understandable. Finally the child's shaking ceased, and the shadow looked down at him softly.

" ... Feel better now? "

Fatch nodded, still not letting go.

" ... Can I ask what happened? "

" ... There was this... awful angel in the room... he said they were coming for me... "

Jacks eyes grew wide upon hearing this; this fear Fatch had right now made since. Angels were pretty scary creatures. Although, it DID make the demon curious. Angels were never seen, not even in hallucinations. Why did Fatch see one? Even better question...

" ... Who did you see? "

" W-well... he had black hair... dark blue streaks... and HUGE angelic w-wings... "

Oh... Jack knew who he was talking about. Merek. A powerful angel. The first one created by Jose. They were actually pretty good friends. Merek was the ONLY angel that didn't scare the heck out of him.

" Don't worry Fatch. It was one: Merek. He won't hurt you. "

Fatch sniffed a bit and looked up at Jack.

" R-really? "

" Really. And two: you were hallucinating. "

Fatch's eyes dilated a bit before he sighed, clearly irritated.

" Great... "

Jack laughed a bit at the vampires sarcasm before lightly pushing him in a lying position.

" Get some sleep Fatch. "

Fatch huffed but closed his eyes anyway. Jack smirked before quietly heading out the door.

* * *

**Voila. Sorry it was short. Hope you liked. :)**


	3. Randomness

**Yay! Finally got a review! Must type now! X3 Enjoy!**

**P.S. Will for SURE be a short chapter. This whole story will be short, but I needed a filler chapter. More Fatch and Jack bonding. Yeah... Enjoy...**

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful, though Jack had made it a point to keep a close eye on the prince. Any creature that saw angels while they were sick was clearly in need of medical attention. Or any attention really.

The demon in question was silently hoping the class would just be over with. Which was a bit hard to do when he was actually teaching some scare moves today. The only good thing was that the students were pretty impressed. Jack just hoped Fatch would be ok until he could check up on him...

* * *

Fatch narrowed his eyes in slight confusion as his hallucinations had gotten a little... odd, shall he say. Currently, there were random purple little hedgehogs dancing around him. And if that weren't strange enough, they were holding candy canes and singing the national anthem.** (yeah, I was tired while typing this... XD) **

Fatch had to do his best not to scream at the cheeriness floating around his face right now. It was in no way scary, just ridiculous to the point of driving him to insanity. He was not a very... joyful person. Trying his best to take his mind off this craziness, he turned to the corner of the room. Although... it held something as well. A tall, slim, pale vampire stood there, with a kind expression though still with a scary appearance. A figure Fatch knew all to well: Dusk.

The young prince blinked a few times as Dusk smiled at him, before lowering his eyes in what seemed like annoyance.

" Yeah, I must be sick. "

Before the figure of his dead brother could do anything insane, Fatch got up and slowly made his way out of the room. Dusk frowned, crossing his arms.

" ... Darn it... "

* * *

Jack sighed happily as the bell rang and immediately broke into a mad dash. He really needed to check on Fatch. As stubborn as that creature was, who knew what he was doing. Upon entering the dorm, he quickly began to panic as he found that Fatch wasn't there.

" Crap! "

Jack shouted, rather out of breath. Once he regained the ability to breathe, he took off to find the prince. Seriously, why couldn't he just stay put?!

* * *

It didn't take long until the entire school started looking for him. Casper was currently checking outside near the bridge. Fatch had recently been into sitting on it during break time as it helped him relax. How, the ghost would probably never know.

The transparent creature looked around, frowning as he didn't find him. Guess he'd have to try somewhere else.

* * *

Lexi was looking around the back of the school. Recently Fatch had been into sketching out here, and hiding it from others. Especially since he found that strange entry in his journal he swore up and down he didn't write.

_You believed me to be gone_

_And honestly, I thought I was to_

_But I made a promise before my death_

_And that was to watch over you_

_You've been through a lot_

_You're not a little kid_

_But I will only see you for who you are_

_Not for what you did_

_You are my brother_

_My family_

_You're a Ramirez_

_And I want you to live happily_

The shadow girl just couldn't get those words out of her head. They sounded like someone she'd heard of, but she just couldn't place who. Upon seeing Fatch wasn't there, she sighed and left the area.

* * *

" Where could he be? "

Jack asked in frustration. An hour had past and still no one had seen Fatch. How well could one vampire hide anyway? The demon entered the cafeteria, siting down in front of the food carts, or whatever they were called. The only person who would possible know where he was was Merek, but Jack was a little afraid to call him. The demon had done some TERRIBLE things while he'd been... well... evil. And Merek WAS an angel. What if he decided to smite him?

" Now why would I do that? "

Jack jumped, hitting his head on the railing if the cart. Looking up, he saw said angel towering over him, the same blank expression plastered on his pale features. The demon quickly stood up, shaking slightly in the angels presence. This... actually managed to get a small smile out of the angel.

" M-Merek! "

" Relax Jack. I'm not going to hurt you. "

This DID help the demon relax a little.

" I'm here to help you. "

Merek took a few steps forward, spreading his wings before grabbing the demons arm. Jack winced before allowing the angel to drag him into the back room of the cafeteria. The angel slowly let go and pointed to the freezer.

" Fatch is in there. "

Jack blinked a few times.

" ... Why? "

" It was too hot for him in the dorm. "

" Then why didn't he tell anyone? "

" He DID leave a note on his bed. "

Immediately Jack face palmed; how could he not have noticed THAT?!

" Well... I should go... "

The demon quickly spun around.

" Wait! "

Merek froze, before folding up his giant angel wings.

" Why didn't you kill me? "

The angel smirked rather evilly.

" ... Do you want me to? "

Immediately Jack began to panic again, pressing against the freezer door.

" NO! "

The angel laughed a bit.

" You've never killed anyone. I see no reason to rid of you. Besides, you're still an alpha. And a friend. "

Jack could feel his face heat up in embarrassment as the angel disappeared. Seriously, how could Merek say sentimental things like that without feeling embarrassed?! Guess angels were just better at expressing their emotions then demons.

Finally remembering the prince, Jack quickly entered the freezer, shivering as the cold air hit him. It didn't take long to find the sleeping creature. Fatch was curled into a ball, cuddling his Flippy doll close to his chest, a look of content on his pale features. Jack had to smile at the sight.

" What am I gonna do with you? "

He asked quietly, carefully scooping the vampire into his arms.

* * *

" You seriously didn't read my note? "

Fatch asked with a small laugh. A few hours had past, and the vampire woke up looking and sounding better than he did the other day. The cold temperature must've done the trick. Jack shook his head rather sheepishly, trying to avoid the students stares. Trying to change the subject, the demon spoke.

" Why did you leave anyway? "

He knew the answer, Merek had told him. But, again, he wanted to change the subject. Fatch smirked.

" Well, when you're so hot that you start hallucinating singing purple hedgehogs, then you probably need to cool down. "

Immediately the room erupted with laughter. Jack tried to stop though, as he wanted to continue.

" Glad to know you're ok Fatch. "

The vampire smiled as the demon left, finding it rather cool that the demon he once despised had cared enough to look for him.

* * *

**Bad ending. And I unintentionally lied about it being short. One more chapter btw. Goodnight! **

**P.S. Merek is on my DA if you're interested. ;)**


	4. Death bed

**I think this story is a little too... mellow. So, this one is going to be fun. And by fun, I mean emotional. Enjoy. **

**P.S. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My brothers kept coming into my room and distracting me from my typing. But here it is now! :D**

* * *

Casper sighed in relief as dinner ended. Not because it was boring, but because the day had been tiring. Frankengymteacher and Jack had made the students run multiple laps today, and as it turns out, Jack was pretty stern. If one were to stop running, he'd add another lap. And floating was not allowed. Possibly the only person not to fall behind was Lexi, but only because demons also had the ability of super speed. So she had gotten off easy.

The ghost and the two gangs chatted heartily as they climbed the staircase. Honestly though? Casper hadn't been listening. He was wondering how Fatch was doing. He hasn't told anyone this, but late last night, he'd heard the vampire coughing rather harshly. Normally he would've dismissed it, seeing as he'd been coughing a lot lately, but this one concerned him. It was watery and almost ill sounding. Casper looked to make sure he was alright, only to see him spit up blood.

The ghost would've kept an eye on him today if it weren't for school. He didn't have the time to watch him. Casper rushed ahead of the group a bit, the fear for the others condition beginning to drive him up a wall. Upon entering the room, it appeared that Fatch was asleep. Just... asleep. Casper sighed heavily in relief. Maybe that blood last night wasn't Fatch's. Who knows? It could've been the blood of some sort of animal.

The ghost jumped a bit as he heard a girlish gasp from behind him. He didn't even have to turn around as Lexi rushed over to the vampires bed.

" Fatch?! "

She said in a slightly panicked tone. The others were soon by her side. Casper turned to face the shadow girl, looking for some sort of explanation.

" What's wrong Lexi? "

The girl turned to face him, her eyes watery with her demonic red tears.

" H-he's barely alive... and in a coma... "

" How can you tell? "

Her eyes narrowed a bit, meaning it should be obvious.

" A demon can tell when a persons close to death... "

Casper touched the vampires neck, searching for a pulse. It was weak... and Fatch's skin had heated up a good deal as well.

" It's... a little ironic... "

Thatch mumbled, gaining the other creatures attention.

" Not to long ago he wanted to die... and now he's getting his wish... "

* * *

Soon the whole school was at the princes side. Well... all except for one. Jack. He was trying his best to figure out how this illness had struck the child, and how to cure it. He... he remembered this illness... it had struck Zack in the old days... **(Alpha vampire if you forgot)**

* * *

_Zack was mumbling something in a demonic language. Only Jack and Juan Carlos could understand it though. He was saying " please... make it stop... ". This was no normal illness. No, far from actually. It was a demon illness. How did Zack even manage to catch it? It had been injected somehow. Someone had done this to him, and it just irritated the powerful beings beyond belief._

* * *

Jose had found the cure. Though, they never found out who did it. Jack slowly stood up, wincing when his knees popped. He needed to find out who infected Fatch. And soon. This illness was a strange on. Normal illness pain the first day, recovering slightly the second day, and death the third day. Meaning today. He needed to figure this out. The only question was... how? He had absolutely no leads...

" ... Maybe if I called Merek... "

He muttered before dismissing the thought. Merek probably had work to do. Asking him for help right now would be uncool. But... what else could he do...?

" There you are! "

Jack jumped and turned around to see a very tall vampire running towards him. The demon could feel his eyes narrow in confusion. Who was that-? Then he remembered. He'd never personally met this guy... but he'd seen him. In Fatch's memories... Dusk. The shadows mouth dropped. Didn't he die?!

" Thank goodness! Come on! "

The vampire huffed, pulling on the still shocked shadows arm.

" We gotta go! "

* * *

" So how are you still alive? "

Dusk sighed at the demons question.

" No... not alive... ghost... "

Oooh... that explained it... Jack dropped the subject and continued to let the spirit drag him through the court yard. Seriously though, where was he leading him? Finally the ghost stopped and Jack leaned to the side a bit to see past him, only to gasp at the sight before him. There, tied to the pole with iron chains, was the most interesting demon Jack had ever laid eyes on. He had orange skin, orange hair with yellow streaks and strange pointed animal ears. And man was he EVER struggling.

" Uh... Dusk? "

Jack asked, voice slightly shaken.

" Who's that? Or a better question, why is he tied with chains? "

The question for the chains was immediately answered as the other demons body suddenly burst into flames. Jack gasped, backing up a little; so this was a fire demon. They were so rare anymore. Dusk's body flickered a bit, due to not being used to his ghost abilities yet, before answering.

" His name is Septimus. "

He said with a growl.

" He's the one who made Fatch sick. "

Now it was Jack's turn to growl.

" What?! "

The fiery one grinned, leaving his animal ears one fire as he slowly cooled down.

" What'cha gonna do about it, huh? "

Crud... Jack was going to have to do this the hard way. The demon knelt down, eyes blood red to intimidate the other.

" What's the cure? "

The orange one merely smirked, not saying a word. This was enough to send the other over the edge.

* * *

" ... T-tuez-moi... "

Fatch mumbled in another language. Though, no one knew which one, or what he was saying.

" ... S-s'il vous plaît... juste me tuer... "

Lexi's frown widened, tears threatening to fall. She didn't know what Fatch was saying, but she could tell he was in agony. At this point, she would give anything to make him get better.

She jumped a little as a hand fell on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Casper, who was trying to give a reassuring smile. She sighed a little before leaning on the ghost, looking away from the prince. Instead her eyes fell on the other vampire. He was in the back of the group, trying to hide his tears. Lexi smiled weakly, finding it rather sweet that he cared so much. The girl closed her eyes, beginning to pray that things would end well.

* * *

Jack was panting harshly, tightening his grip on the others neck. The orange one was covered in scraps and bruises. Needless to say, Jack had been merciless on the other.

" So. "

He huffed, a demonic tone surging through his voice.

" Ready to tell me the cure? "

Septimus gagged, the air rapidly leaving his system. He didn't want to lose, but he knew when he was beat.

" A-a g-ground up angel feather... "

Jack narrowed his eyes at that answer, feeling himself returning to normal.

" What? "

" The cure to a demoni-ic illness is a ground up a-angel feather... "

Jack slowly let go of the others windpipe, pupils dilated at the thought. It sounded like something straight from a fanfic. **(Jacks on to me! XD)**

" ... Crap. "

He heard Dusk muttered.

" Where the hell are we gonna get that?! "

Suddenly a harsh flash of light passed by, leaving behind something in its place. There, on the ground, was a jar with a tiny amount of glowing yellow liquid with a note on the lid. Jack raised an eyebrow, quickly picking it up and reading the note.

_To Jack,_

_Here. Heal the kid. _

_-Merek. _

Jack grinned. He'd never know how Merek did that.

" ... Lets go. "

He said, the two racing off for the dorm.

" Hey wait! "

Septimus called out, struggling against the chains.

" What about me?! "

Once they were completely out of sight, he snarled harshly.

" Son of a-! "

* * *

**(Swear denied! XD)**

* * *

The door burst open, reviling a panting shadow demon. Dusk, who was equally tired from the running, didn't have the energy to keep up a materialized form. So basically, no one could see him.

Jack held up the liquid, beginning to walk over to the prince. Quickly, he popped open the jar, sat Fatch up and carefully poured it down his throat. Immediately the room erupted with cheer. Although... something seemed off to the demons in the room. Even after the cure had been given to him, Fatch's aura was so weak right now, they could barely tell it was there. Jack felt his eyes lower in sadness; had he been to late? The students seemed to figure it out as well, for they all fell silent.

" ... Daddy? "

Lexi asked sadly, quickly gaining Jack's attention. She hadn't called him daddy in so long...

" Will Fatch be ok? "

Jack placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

" Honestly I... I don't know honey. We'll just... have to wait to until tomorrow... "

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers! And decently long! I think it is emotional enough as well... Goodnight!**

**P.S. The language used here was French. **

**Fuez-moi= kill me**

**S'il vous-plaît= please (formal)**

**Juste me tuer= just kill me**

**If anyone speaks French and notices a typo, please tell me. My French isn't very good... ^_^'**


	5. Reunion

**Last chapter. Will be short... This story was much shorter than my last story... Hope you like it. **

* * *

… The boy took a deep breath, the air almost burning his throat from its freshness. That's how little air he had in his system. His body felt painful... yet oddly relaxed at the same time.

… Was he died?

He decided to take a chance and open his eyes. They were extremely blurry for a while, and hard to focus. But once they did, he found many people staring at him. His crimson eyes dilated; his cheeks growing uncomfortably hot.

" Um... "

He muttered, unsure of what to do.

" ... Bonjour? "

Almost immediately the group of creatures began to cheer, once again shocking the vampire. Suddenly Lexi was at his side, hugging him rather painfully.

" Oh Fatch, I'm so glad you're ok! "

Fatch felt his face grow hotter at that sentence. He was about to make a joke of how of course he's ok, but quickly grew serious as he saw the girl crying. He cringed, stroking her hair gently.

" Hey, it's ok. "

The shadow girl sniffled as she pulled away, drying her face. Fatch smiled softly before forcing himself to stand up, swaying to the point of falling over. Luckily for him, Thatch caught him.

" You sure you're ok? "

Fatch smiled gratefully, taking his own balance.

" Yeah. Mainly just glad I won't be seeing that hallucination again. "

" What hallucination? "

Fatch laughed a bit at the thought.

" Well… the purple hedgehogs... and Dusk... "

Jack narrowed his eyes mischievously upon hearing this.

" Dusk, eh? "

Fatch nodded.

" Yeah. I still can't believe I hallucinated Dusk... "

" Yeah, well, that's because you weren't hallucinating. "

Fatch jumped, falling over with a loud hissing sound at what he heard, getting many laughs out of the others. He placed a hand on his chest, breathing heavily; geez! If he had a heartbeat, he'd be having a heart attack right now! Looking up, he saw the one person he never thought he'd see again; Dusk. Everyone was a little shocked when they saw the usually very strong prince begin to cry. Though it was understandable really.

Before anyone could even comprehend what was happening, Fatch had literally tackled the ghost vampire to the ground, hugging him as if he'd never let go. Dusk flinched at the sound of the others sobs, trying his best to calm him down.

" Hey don't be sad Fatch! "

He offered. Fatch merely looked up at him and smiled through his tears.

" No... I'm not sad... I'm more happy then I've ever been... "

* * *

The other creatures decided to leave the two alone to catch up. Besides, Fatch was really a walking mood swing right now. It would probably be wise to stay away from him for a while.

" So you stayed here for me. "

Fatch concluded, gaining a silent nod from Dusk.

" I couldn't just leave you. I'd always promised I'd protect you. "

Dusk said with a smile.

" I just hadn't before because these stupid ghost powers are hard to use. I think it took me a week to realize I was still here. "

" That's alright. "

The child said softly, clinging to his ghostly brother.

" I'm just glad you're here now. "

* * *

**End. **

**I didn't know what else to say. I hope the ending was alright for you all. R&R please. :)**

**P.S. I would like to give a shout out to the talented author DemonWulf1007. He is an amazing author and I think you all should read his story. :) That is all. Au revoir. **


End file.
